The Return of Midnight Sparkle Part 1/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Return of Midnight Sparkle Part 1 in Tino's Adventures Chronicles. (The episode begins at nighttime we go to Sci-Twi's bedroom, she's having a nightmare) Sci-Twi: No, no. I'll never let you! (In her dream) Midnight Sparkle: Too bad, Twilight! I will be back and I shall possess someone who means alot to you! (shows her Tino) Your friend, Tino! Sci-Twi: No! NOOOOOOO!! (Sci-Twi wakes up from her nightmare) Sunset Shimmer: Are you okay? Spike the Dog: What happened? Sci-Twi: I had the most horrifying nightmare. Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry, there's no Midnight Sparkle, it's just you. Tino Tonitini: Besides, you'll probably forget about Midnight in the morning. (They left the room) Sci-Twi: I hope that you're right. (The next morning) Tino Tonitini: Good morning, everybody! Carver Descartes: Morning, Ti. Chris Kratt: What's up, Tino! Tino Tonitini: Sup, Chris. Aviva: How did you sleep, Twilight? Sci-Twi: I sleep alright, but I have the most horrible nightmare ever last night. Cera: Then what is it? Sunset Shimmer: She had a nightmare about Midnight Sparkle was going to come. Jimmy Z: That's creepy. Ducky: Oh, that is scary. Yep, yep, yep. Petrie: Me think so too. Tish Katsufrakis: Don't worry about it and have pancakes, that'll help you forgetting what happened in your dream, Sci-Twi. Lor McQuarrie: Yeah, just go and eat some pancakes. (Everyone eats pancakes) Sunset Shimmer: Now how you feel? Sci-Twi: I feel fine, right now. Ash Ketchum: Good, that will keep you forget about your nightmares. Pikachu: Pika. Serena: Yeah. Aviva: So what do you guys want to do for today? Tino Tonitini: I don't know. Ducky: I know! I know! We can go to park and play! Ash Ketchum: I like that idea! Serena: Me, too! I really like to go there as our date! Ash Ketchum: Yeah, Serena. Carver Descartes: The park would be a nice place to go. Ulrich Stern: Yeah, it would be nice. - - - - - - - - - - Sci-Twi: We have a basement down there. - - - - - - - - - Tino Tonitini: Who's there? (A Midnight Magic Mirror appears) Tino Tonitini: '''Is that a Magic mirror? (As Tino looks at the Magic Mirror) '''Tino Tonitini: '''Mirror Mirror on the wall, Who's the coolest one of all? '''Familiar Voice: Your not the coolest. Tino Tonitini: '''What? Who's in there?! (Then, came out of the mirror was Midnight Sparkle) '''Midnight Sparkle: I'm back! Tino Tonitini: This can't be! Midnight Sparkle: Yes, it can, Tonitini! Now let me see what I can do... is to possess you! (Then she goes inside Tino's body, and then possesses him. And now Tino's voice is mixed with Midnight's) Tino Tontini (possessed by Midnight Sparkle): Oh yes. Now I shall have all the magic in the world! And not even Sunset Shimmer and her friends can stop me! (He does an evil laugh as the scene fades) - - - - - - - - - - - - Sunset Shimmer: TINO! What's got into you!? Tino Tontini (possessed by Midnight Sparkle): The Tino Tonitini and Midnight Sparkle is no more! From now on! I'm now to be known as... Midnight Tonitini! Ulrich: What happened to him?! Sci-Twi: He's been possessed by Midnight Sparkle. Chris Kratt and Martin Kratt: No way! Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles Category:Transcripts